Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 9$. $7$ $y$ $ + 6$ $x$ $ - 3$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(5)} + 6{(9)} - 3 $ $ = 35 + 54 - 3 $ $ = 86$